Greater Bonds
by Kyuuketsuki Rin
Summary: Ed somehow finds himself in an alternate universe and has trouble remembering what happened. Where's Al? How will he get back? My first story and PLEASE REVIEW!


_sigh Sorry, it's an OC story... **I'm not the best author, I just like to get my ideas out! So I am sincerly sorry if you think my story makes no sence. But please review so I can make it better! ;-D**_

Hello. As you know, I am Kiisaru Kimi no Kadoke (or Neko, if you want). I'm going to tell _any _of you who are listening (which probably isn't many) that this is my first fanfic (but not my first story!). Soooooooo….I'm sorry if it sucks and please review! Thank for you time. Enjoy!_ The beginning might not make any sense to you, but it will later on, I almost give an entire promise!_

_P.S. There might be some spoilers in it so don't say I didn't warn you!_

_P.S.S. I like typing in italics, so you'll see them a lot_

_P.S.S.S Kyrie's name is pronounced Kai-ree-ay_

_**Disclaimer: **__Yes, I do _not_ own Fullmetal Alchemist; I only own the plot of my story and my OCs_

**Greater Bonds**

Chapter 1: A Fictional Heart, a Fictional Mind

Normal P.O.V 

"Living a long life is more than what you need. You could have a fulfilling life, and only live to be fourteen. Although only living to fourteen sounds pretty sad, some people actually do. Not joking. Saying this to random people in a serious tone might make them want to find a quick exit. I'd keep this to yourself, because people who don't know about children dying at a young age have a good reason for not knowing, and people who already know don't want to be reminded. But in short, you can still be successful or live life to its fullest and still try to live. ;)"

Kyrie Ouxecryo sighed and shut her laptop with a click. She had no idea why she had typed it; she just had a sudden _feeling_, like she does when she has one of her weird food cravings or something. She had been standing over laptop- hovering as she typed away like a professional, showing off for nobody.

"Ky-ri-aee!" Kyrie's ever-enthusiastic friend Tess Aerosana shouted for Kyrie from the bottom of the stairs in a sing-song voice.

"Kyrie! Come ooooon! It's ready! It's about to start!" This made Kyrie sigh even louder.

Tess always comes over to watch her favorite anime, Fullmetal Alchemist, and then afterwards they would play random games or just hang out. Today, however, was not the case with either. Tess decided they were going to watch the _entire_ anime through and then watch the FMA movie, no matter what time we finish at….even if we don't get any sleep. Kyrie shook her head as she started down the stairs. Tess was crazy over FMA. She would probably kill an innocent cosplayer who was dressed like Edward Elric in attempt to sneak a hug. Sneak a hug. Yeah right. Kyrie wouldn't mind trying to sneak a hug from Alphonse. The more she thought about it, the more she liked it.

She _finally_ reached the bottom of the stairs, realizing how hard it is to multi-task. Wow. Thinking and walking. She must be a real multi-tasker.

Tess's P.O.V 

"Jeez! What's taking you so long, Kyrie? Your not that slow' a walker!" I said enthusiastically, trying to keep high hopes. I wasn't normally a patient person, and Kyrie knew that. She just smiled mysteriously in the way that she does that makes you shiver.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. There was a little traffic on the 101…." I looked at her, puzzled. Kyrie pointed to her head, which only confused me more.

She sighed.

"I was thinking, Tess. You know, cluttered thoughts? Traffic?" She shook her head. "Never mind." There was an awkward silence before my anime love got the better of me.

"FMA TIME!" I shouted, surprising myself.

"Please don't shout, Tess. There's no need…."

"Sorry…."

We both plopped down on Kyrie's sofa (by the way, we're at her house), and she started the DVD. A couple hours flew by, leaving us at 3:40 in the morning. Without much sleep, I began to lose myself. The th (?) episode was ending and I literally clung to the television screen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I howled at the TV, tears streaming down my face. "NOOOOOOOO! DON'T DIE, ED! YOU _CAN'T_ DIE!" Kyrie looked at me in mock disapproval.

"Tess," she sighed, "you've seen it a hundred times before. You _know_ he doesn't stay dead, remember? And I thought I told you not to yell."

I snuffed then replied, "You're right….and I'm sorry."

But I still felt sad for Ed.

Kyrie's P.O.V 

"Tess….I is sleepy…" I spoke just before I realized what I said. Tess just looked at me in that retarded way. I swear that she is blonde for a reason.

"What did you say Kyrie? You mean 'I _am _sleepy'?"

I gave her a weary sarcastic smile. "No, me was trying to say that."

"You mean-"

"Yes! Yes, I know, Tess. I was just messing around."

"Oh…kay…" Then Tess smiled. It was a normal smile, and it made me feel guilty.

"Oh…um…hey, Tess? I-" I was just about to give my heartfelt apologies (for being so sarcastic and confusing!) when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, who the hell would be…?" I got up, forcing Tess to stay and watch the rest of the anime without me and promised I would be right back. I sighed for probably the twentieth time that night (it's really morning, but if it's dark out, it's still nighttime!) as the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" I murmured as I pulled open the door. And gasped.

A boy, short in stature, with golden blonde hair pulled back in a braid stood on my porch with his hand raised, as if to give the doorbell another ring. He saw me and immediately threw his hand down to his side.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I hissed at him, pretending to have just woken up, and still tired.

"Yes I do," the boy responded smartly, "it's exactly….3:58 a.m."

"Do you know the difference between morning and night? Well it's NIGHT! So go home and get some sleep."

"Actually, it's morning. And stop faking. I know you're not really tired; I could hear either you or your friend there screaming from across the street." He pointed to my side, where Tess was seemingly trying to hide. She looked up at me and smiled guiltily before standing up.

"A heh heh heh…well…"

"Tess, what are you doing…?"

"Well, Fullmetal Alchemist ended…"

The boy's eyebrow twitched.

"It shouldn't be over that soon; the last episode should be on still."

"But..."

I turned to the boy, trying to ignore Tess and her excuses. "What did you say your name was, anyway?" I said to him.

The boy looked at me with his glittering golden eyes and smiled honestly.

"I didn't."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I eventually sent the strange boy home without ever getting his name. He kept saying something about not believing him if he told me. It didn't matter much, but sometimes, my curiosity gets the better of me. For some reason, he kept asking for Tess. I shrugged it off and went to watch the anime with Tess, just before she screamed in terror. I walked into the living room casually, as if I didn't hear a thing. I saw her sitting on the floor, legs tucked under her. She held her mouth with both hands and a thin waterfall of tears clung to her flushed cheeks.

"Wrath, wrath…" She whispered silently, almost mockingly, slowly removing her hands. I looked at the screen for a minute, before realizing what it was. I think you'll find it better if I don't tell you.

"T-Tess…you really don't need to scream," I said as softly as I could. "It's…It's not real…none of it- it's not real, all it is is fiction…I-" I felt something sting my face. Instinctively, my hand flew up to my face and I realized Tess had smacked me.

"Tess?" Now I sounded like the confused retard. Tess doesn't hit. Hell, she _couldn't_ hit. She couldn't hit the flat side of a barn. Tess landing a blow on me was impossible for anyone, _especially_ her. I saw a strange smile touch the corner of mouth.

"Watch it, Kyrie." Was all she said before turning around and bounding up the steps without another word, leaving me dumb founded.

Edward's P.O.V (flashback) 

I walked along the sidewalk with Al, my headache growing as fast as the speed we were walking. I looked up, feeling dizzy, and not caring where I was going. The sky looked like a giant ocean. A sunny, cloudless blue. Bleh…

"Brother?" I heard Alphonse say. "Are you alright? You're not watching where you're walking." I merely shrugged. My head was throbbing by now. I slowed down a bit and used both hands to rub my temples. Al looked as concerned as he possibly could. He couldn't show any facial emotion because of his unchanging armor face.

"Do you…do you need to rest, Brother?"

I smiled the best I could through my head pain. "Na, I fine, Al….Promise." I felt Al's gaze harden.

"...Promise?" He repeated.

I looked down at my feet and sighed.

"Yeah, I promise. It's just a little headache, besides…"

"Brother!"

"What!?"

"You shouldn't push yourself..."

I laughed weakly, to show him I was alright. Obviously, I wasn't. It made my head hurt worse. By a lot. I gripped my head, wanting the pain to go away. I stopped walking.

"What's going on, Ed? You alright? You sure don't seem it…" Al bent down and tried to help me up. That's when I realized I was on the ground, doubled over in pain.

"Brother? Brother?!" Al sounded so far away. Black clouds passed in front of my eyes. I couldn't see anything as the world dimmed to black.

"….…..er….brother…….other…." was all I heard before passing out.

"Damn..." I whispered. Then...nothing...nothing at all.

That was some headache.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was hard to remember everything that had happened. All I remember is having a real bad headache and then blacking out. It's hard to remember how I got the agonizing pain, or even the headache. All I know is that when I woke up, somehow, I could tell I was not in Amestris any longer. I thought I was dreaming.

I opened my eyes, bright sunlight stinging them. I quickly shut them again.

"Auugh…" I moaned. _Great,_ I thought, _first a damn headache, now my eyes are sore. _

"Lilia-sama! I think he's awake!" A feminine voice spoke.

"Naw, he's still sleeping." Another female voice replied to the first.

"But he made a noise…" The first voice said.

Was…was someone here with me?

_This is strange….where am I…? _I sat up and opened my eyes slowly, my sight bleary. The ground felt hard and cool. It was asphalt. My eyes cleared up, and the first thing I saw was a girl, around 15 or 16 looking, with long auburn hair and ginger colored eyes. There was another girl with her, although she looked a year younger than the red-headed girl. The younger girl had medium-length blonde hair with a wiry curl. She blinked her sky blue eyes at me before turning to the reddish-brown haired girl.

"Yes, he's awake! Lilia-sama, see!?" The girl was tugging on the sleeve of the one called 'Lilia'. The red-head turned to me and grinned.

"Ah, good morning! How was yar two-day nap?"

It took me a while to find my voice. "Are yo- hey, wait. Did you say two days?"

"That's what I said. Naname and I here found ya lying in this exact spot two days ago. We've been commin' back here every day since then to check on ya," she winked. I looked around and saw we were in an alley.

"How...how did I get here...?" I asked.

"Hmm...I don't think I can answer that. Weren't ya listening? I just saw ya lying there...I don't know_ how_ ya got there."

"Oh...ok...I guess..." I shook my head, trying to clear the haziness from my mind.

"I see you're quite the cosplayer..." The girl 'Naname' was studying my clothes. The term confused me.

"Cos...player...?" I blinked.

"Yeah, you look like you just stepped out of Fullmetal Alchemist or something."

I froze. "What?" I said in disbelief.

"Hmm. You, know...she's right," Lilia told me. "Hey! I know! You should stop by Kyrie's house. Tess practically lives there and is absolutely _crazy _for Fullmetal Alchemist. You should give her a heartattack." She chuckled to herself.

"Umm...-" I started.

"Ya! You totally should do that." Naname interjected. "We could all get a good laugh when Tess totally smothers you!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Um...sure?" I tried. I had no clue what they were blabbing about.

"OKAY! Here, get up so I can show ya where she lives." Lilia held out a hand to me, which I reluctantly took.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, listen up," She hooted once we reached the place she was supposedly talking about. "This is Kyrie's house..." she pointed to the red-shingled house with dark tinted windows. "And that is Tess's house." she moved her finger to the house three doors down. It was a brightly colored house with dim lit windows. "Although they live fairly close, Tess is always at Kyrie's house, so that's the place to look for her."

"Right. So, so why do I need to be here?"

"To make Tess...uh- really happy!"

"...Alright, then..." I said unsurely. My head still hurt slightly.

"Ok! So just before 4:00 in the morning, you'll ring the doorbell and wait for whoever to answer the door. Ask for Tess and wait. When she sees you...uh...yeah, I'll just leave that hanging in the air. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah...why me?"

"Oh stop complaining. It'll be fun."

"Not for me..."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Lilia-sama! Wait!" A new voice entered the scene. Lilia and I turned to see Naname running up to us, with an outfit in her clutched hands.

"Here," she panted, handing me the clothing. "Put these on instead. See if she recognizes..."

Lilia tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm. We should try that. We can always come back if it doesn't work." She swiped the attire from Naname. "IT'S A PLAN!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 3:50a.m. before I was standing on the other side of the street of Kyrie's house. I could hear screams of enjoyment, and some in terror coming from it. I sighed. _Let's get this over with. _I thought.

"Just be cool and have fun!" Lilia hissed from a bush. I looked over at her with a tired expression.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Nevermind that, just go!"

I huffed and trotted up to the porch. I found the glowing doorbell and pressed it. There was a pause that seemed like an hour. I pushed it again. I heard mumbling on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." It sounded like.

I took in a breath and held up my hand to press the doorbell again, but the door opened just before I could. As soon as I saw the girl, I immediately threw my hand down to my side.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" The young girl hissed at me, pretending to be tired. I could tell she wasn't. I smiled. This could be fun...

"Yes, I do," I responded smartly. "It's exactly...3:58 a.m." _This probably isn't Tess... _I guessed.

"Do you know the difference between morning and night? Well it's NIGHT! So go home and get some sleep."

"Actually, it's morning. And stop faking. I know you're not really tired; I could hear either you or your friend there screaming from across the street." I pointed to the girl's side, where another girl was trying to hide in plain view. She looked up at the other girl before standing upright.

"A heh heh heh...well..." She laughed weakly.

"Tess, what are you doing...?"

_Ah, so _this _is Tess... _

"Well, Fullmetal Alchemist ended..."

I felt my eyebrow twitch

"It shouldn't be over that soon; the last episode should be on still."

"But..."

The girl turned to me and ignored 'Tess'. "What did you say your name was, anyway?" she asked.

I looked at her straight in the eye and smiled as honestly as I could.

"I didn't," I said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was HORRIBLE! Tess didn't even recognize ya 'Ed like' appearence!" Lilia complained as she dragged me away.

"Is that supposed to be my fault?"

"In a way, yah!"

I pulled away from her. "I don't think so..."

"Yeah, yeah whatever...but I need someone to blame...NANAME!"

Naname appeared out of nowhere, making me jump. "Yes, Lilia-sama?"

"It's yar fault."

"Yes, Lilia-sama. I'm sorry." Naname bowed slightly.

"Very good. Yar dismissed!"

"Thank you, Lilia-sama!" And Naname disappeared just as quickly as she had come.

Lilia nodded her head and turned back to me.

"Wha- what the hell?!" I said to her.

"What?" She frowned. I sighed.

"You think anything crazy is normal..."

"Excuse em'wa? Are ya _judging_ me? Who do ya think gives ya the right..."

"Who do you think gives you the right to boss me around?"

"Hey I- well...ya... bu- aw nevermind..."

"I thought so."

Lilia stopped walking.

"Ya know," she mused. "I don't recall catchin' ya name..."

"I don't recall giving it." I responded sarcastically.

"Oh, for the lov'a god...stop bein' a smart ass."

I smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

"You know...people like you-"

"Okay, jeez...but," I paused, trying to avoid her eyes. "I- I don't think you'll believe me."

Lilia cocked her head in bewilderment. "Why wouldn't I believe you?"

I looked at the ground, covering my eyes with my bangs.

"Come on, just tell me."

I smiled weakly. "It's Edward Elric."


End file.
